Bonnie Rockwaller
'Bonnie Rockwaller'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0070637/ is Kim Possible's Middleton High School cheerleader classmate, and her rival in almost every aspect. She is voiced by Kirsten Storms. Appearance Bonnie is a brunette of average height with shoulder-length hair in a shag cut, teal eyes, a slender but curvaceous figure, and may be around 105-lb as stated by Kim when she and Bonnie were bonded together due to the effects of an invention by Professor Dementor. However, that could just have been an estimation on Kim's part. Personality Bonnie usually comes off as very mean, rude, and snobby with a dismissive, cold attitude, and a superiority complex toward Kim, Ron Stoppable, their friends, and people in general, whom she considers to be beneath her. But while bonded to Kim's hip for a short time, it was strongly implied that Bonnie's sour disposition stems from her two older sisters, Connie and Lonnie, always being mean to her. She generally avoids hard work. Although she did once put a lot of effort into usurping Kim as the Middleton High cheerleading captain while Kim was distracted with a mission. However, after Bonnie did gain the position, with the surprise help of Kim adding her vote and support to Bonnie, Kim explained that the hard work was only just beginning. After hearing that and realizing the responsibilities of actually being the captain of the squad, Bonnie started having second thoughts about it and presumably gave the position back to Kim sometime within two weeks or so. Bonnie is also not above cheating to achieve her goals, such as rigging her senior year Homecoming-vote to become Queen, a result which could only enhance her standing on the proverbial "food chain", if not take her to the top. Biography Backstory Bonnie and Kim have been archrivals since at least middle school. While it is unknown how long she has actually known Kim, she knew her long enough prior to when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school to have given her the nickname "Tin Teeth", due to Kim having braces. It was revealed during her senior year at Homecoming that she has known Ron almost at least as long as Kim knew him, as Bonnie had been calling him cruel names from Kindergarten to 12th grade. Apparently, she stepped up her level of disdain for him as Ron remarked when he was a millionaire that she had been mean and abusive to him since middle school. Bonnie was very much concerned about the proverbial "food chain" at their high school and angled to keep her position on it by saving seats at lunch for the even more popular senior, Amelia, and by dating Brick Flagg, the then star quarterback of the Middleton High football team as that was considered a status symbol. A tactic which apparently worked as Bonnie was one of the only lower class students seen as able to sit at the senior lunch tables. Nonetheless, Bonnie felt challenged by Kim's general popularity as well as her being the school cheerleading captain, the latter of which Bonnie coveted and managed to gain before eventually giving it back to Kim. Since then Bonnie was never nearly as vocal about replacing Kim as the captain. However she still angled to have prominent positions in routines; ever ready to step in whenever Kim might miss her mark in a layout, such as taking top of the pyramid at a Cheer Camp demonstration. Otherwise, Bonnie seems to consider it humiliating to be "second fiddle" to anyone for anything. Abilities Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, although her skills are geared more towards dancing and gymnastics rather than combat. She also bragged to Kim and Ron that she had taken twelve "intensive" years of ballet when she had signed up for the Middleton High School talent show. Bonnie's also shown to be an excellent driver, having been the only one in her Driver's Ed class to have actually passed on the first try. Relationships Family Parents Mrs. Rockwaller appears to be enthusiastic and kind-hearted, but is shown to be a source of consternation and embarrassment for Bonnie. Nothing is ever mentioned about Bonnie's father. Siblings Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller are Bonnie's only known siblings, who are also possibly fraternal twins, due to a comment Bonnie made when she was signing up for the Middleton High talent show. They enjoy being mean to Bonnie by teasing and belittling her. According to them, Connie "got all the brains", Lonnie "got all the looks", and Bonnie "got the rest". Friends Bonnie seems to have many friends whom she hangs out with, although her core posse appear to be Tara and Hope, who are usually at her right and left shoulders respectively. She spends time with seniors, such as saving Amelia seats at lunch or sitting at the senior lunch tables despite being an underclassman, and talking to people about who are "hotties" and "notties" on her cellphone during class. She also once took a shine to Kim's younger brothers, Jim and Tim, apparently for their potential to embarrass their sister in public. However the tweebs were themselves just hanging out with Bonnie to bug Kim, and they apparently did not like Bonnie that much, as seen when they "repaired" her car but then remotely disassembled it when she blew off their contract. There are a few times when Kim and Bonnie appear to get along fairly well. Love Interests Brick Flagg Brick was Bonnie's on-again/off-again boyfriend for her Sophomore and Junior grades until after he graduated and said he could no longer stand her, having dumped her presumably by phone from college. Señor Senior, Jr. Bonnie and Junior first met and started dating when she tagged along on a mission with Kim and Ron where Junior had seemingly kidnapped a world-renowned computer-technician. It was essentially love at first sight and they remain together for the rest of the series. After Bonnie was forced to go to summer school in order graduate from high school, Junior cheers her up by saying that he will be there with her in spirit, after saying that his actual self will be lounging by his pool. Rivals Kim Possible The rivalry/conflict between Kim and Bonnie was seen and mentioned through almost the entire series. Ron Stoppable Bonnie was rather cold to Ron. Most of the series, she referred to him as a "loser", even to his face. While Ron was a millionaire she kissed up to him and was part of his posse to reap the benefits of his freely-flowing new found wealth. Though she did bluntly tell him exactly that and never pretended her interest was genuine. After it was gone, she returned to treating him coldly. During her senior Homecoming, Bonnie rigged the election with the aid of fellow senior Ron Reiger to get herself voted as queen; leaving her to attach herself to Homecoming King, Ron, even kissing him to keep him from explaining what his true feelings were and with whom they lay. Realizing what she was doing and with whom, she broke down and admitted it was all due to being dumped by Brick, and that Ron was just the rebound. Talents and Skills Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, though her skills are focused more towards dance and movement than fighting. She also has a talent for pushing all the right buttons, and for faking sincerity at opportune times. Bonnie generally does not like hard work, but she did put a lot of effort into becoming leader of the cheer-leading squad in "Number One". Trivia *In the future segment of A Sitch in Time, an older Bonnie was a teacher at the Disciplinary Center, and one of her students was an older Brick Flagg. *In the past segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was seen as a judge at cheerleading tryouts along with two other cheerleaders when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school. **That would indicate Bonnie has been a cheerleader longer than Kim, and if true, might be the reason why Bonnie feels she should be the captain of their school cheerleading squad and have the lead position in routines, feeling she has more experience when it comes to cheerleading. ***This is almost certainly true, since Kim occasionally had to ditch practice for other commitments. Not that Bonnie never did, but likely nowhere near as often as Kim did, or she never would have been considered for squad captain. ***It should be noted while Bonnie continued to feel she was worthy of better positions in the routines, after handing back the reins to Kim, she never again pursued captaincy. **Although undoubtedly in a middle school grade, the tryouts were held in the High School gymnasium. **The blonde and dark-haired girl with younger Bonnie were not Tara or Hope. Hair, eyes, and facial shapes do not fit either girl. *Bonnie may have inspired two female villains of the Total Drama-series , Heather and Courtney, as all three characters pick on the main female, Kim Possible and Gwen. *Bonnie gets embarrassed when her mother calls her Pumpkin and Bon Bon. Episode Appearance Season One Episodes *''Crush'' *''Sink or Swim'' *''Tick-Tick-Tick'' *''Downhill'' *''Number One'' *''Mind Games'' *''Attack of the Killer Bebes'' *''Royal Pain'' *''All the News'' *''Kimitation Nation'' *''Animal Attraction'' *''Low Budget'' Season Two Episodes *''Car Trouble'' *''Job Unfair'' *''Exchange'' *''Queen Bebe'' *''Hidden Talent'' *''Return to Wannaweep'' *''The Full Monkey'' *''Blush'' *''Oh Boyz'' *''The Truth Hurts'' *''Ron Millionaire'' *''Rewriting History'' Season Three Episodes *''Steal Wheels'' *''Emotion Sickness'' *''Bonding'' *''Overdue'' *''Roachie'' *''And the Mole-Rat Will Be CGI'' *''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama'' Season Four Episodes *''Trading Faces'' *''Ill Suited'' *''Car Alarm'' *''Mad Dogs and Aliens'' *''Grande Size Me'' *''Cap'n Drakken'' *''Mathter and Fervent'' *''Homecoming Upset'' *''Graduation'' Gallery References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Athletes Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Siblings Category:Cheerleaders Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bullies Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Students